survivorusafandomcom-20200215-history
Chelsea Walker
|hometown=Marlton, New Jersey |occupation=Digital Content Creator |season= Island of the Idols |tribe= |placement=17/20 |challenge=1 |votes=6 |days=11 |instagram=chelseawalker |twitter=chelseawalker }}Chelsea Walker is a castaway from Survivor: Island of the Idols. Chelsea's closeness with Dean Kowalski, worried members of her tribe, and girl's alliance. After Lairo's third loss, her tribe debated getting rid of Karishma Patel, who was already on-the-outs. However, it was decided that the potential "showmance" was more threatening at that point, in turn blindsiding Chelsea with an idol in her pocket. Biography Age: 26 Hometown: Marlton, New Jersey Current residence: Los Angeles Occupation: Digital Content Creator Hobbies: Working out, going to the beach, soccer, rooting for Philly sports teams, and watching Curb Your Enthusiasm. Pet peeves: The chunky dad sneakers trend that suddenly made a comeback and makes it look like you have bricks strapped to your feet. Bulky, unflattering, and yet "everyone" is wearing them. Why suddenly, after we all agreed to put these to bed, have these dad sneakers come back? Three words to describe you: Driven, competitive, and scrappy. What accomplishment are you most proud of? Getting on Survivor. I started applying to the show when I was 21, and I remember believing once I put in that application, Survivor would be chomping at the bit to invite me to play this game. Little did I know at that point that this would be the start to a very long journey. After almost six straight years of applying, with rejection after rejection after rejection, I finally contemplated throwing in the towel. Yet, as hard as I tried to push it away, I could never get the thoughts and urges to play out of my mind and out of my heart. I've never quit anything in my life, and I'm so proud of myself for never giving up on my dream, despite people telling me to do so. The best thing I ever did was believe in myself. Who or what is your inspiration in life? Larry David because he respects wood. What's one thing we wouldn't know from seeing a photo of you? I'm pretty, pretty, pretty good. Which Survivor contestant are you most like? Parvati and Kelley Wentworth, although I am aware the two girls play very different games. Parvati plays a very social, flirty, unsuspecting game, and establishes herself in power when she can. Kelley plays a very sneaky, threatening and aggressive game, tends to be more in your face with what she wants to accomplish, with a "never give up" type of attitude. I see myself in both of them. What's your primary motivation for being on Survivor? It's the allure of this really amazing game, this game I've been dreaming of playing since I was 8 years old. This game that will strip me down to my core, while also offering myself the opportunity to prove what I'm capable of. To all the superfans out there, never give up. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I've been underestimated my entire life, and the second you tell me I can't do something, I'm going to do my damnedest to prove everyone wrong. I know what it's like to be at the bottom. Things might not always go my way, but I've learned to push through the challenges and work my way to the top. I'm tenacious, a hard worker, and I don't take anything for granted. Applying to the show for so many years has made me stronger, and hungrier to win. I have something to prove, and I will win because I have the passion and desire to do so. https://www.cbs.com/shows/survivor/cast/216244/ ''Island of the Idols'' Island of the Idols History Voting History